The One Winged Angel and the Lady Of Light
by Angel Eldora
Summary: The Worlds Of Final Fantasy are mysteriously dieing, and a strange man has appeared with the key to saving all worlds. But is he Really an Enemy? Who is the Lady of light? And who is Sephiroth new girlfriend?
1. Default Chapter

**_The One Winged Angel and the Lady of Light _**

**By Angel Eldora**

**Notes: Thier are three relems involved in this story; One the Final FantasyWorlds (mostly seven), Two the real world, which is our world, and three the between relem where all the travelingand talking between worldsis done and it'sFate's Home world. Don't worry Imark the switches of relems and I won't do it often after the first chapter.**

**Chapter One**

**Within the Final Fantasy World**, a destolant land void of all life and enegry, barely any signs of life at all. Asad sign of a dieing world.

"Cloud, our world it dieing." Tifa utter with great fear clinging on to Clouds Arm. "Yes I know But what we can do about it the life stream has disappeared in only a madder of time before it falls apart." Cloud replied grimly looking out towards the desolant area.

Vincent came up form behind them and looked at Cloud "What creatcher would have the power to destory and entire planets life stream?" he said with a small hint of disscuss in his tone of voice.

Cloud frowns deeply "I know who I like to name but unfrotantly this time around it not his fault." Cloud turn around with a look of distrust and hate on his face towards the white haired man leaning against a dead tree.

Sephiroth had his eye shut and sat back in a relaxed postion,he did not look up or paid any attention to Cloud. When Cloud movedcloser to him he grab the hilt of his Buster swordandtighten hisgrip, his eye seem perpared to start a fight butheslowlylets go of his swordand crossing his arms,questions him, "I don't know how you survied but, what more important if you were alive where have you been in the lastalmost tenyears?"

Sephiroth did not move but a slysmile grew across his face, "Well if you must know boy," he repliedlooking uptowards the skykeeping his expression his eyes seem far away distant as he answered"I was with an angel form another world but then five years ago we where split apart I don't remember how since then I been searching for a way back."

"Another World? What dose that mean?" Cloud said swinging his fist in anger, but Sephiroth did not answer him again, so Cloud grabbed the sword hilt again "Speak you ass."he shouted at him and stepped closer towards him but stoppedand turnedvery quickly around at a sudden mysterious voice arousedbehindthem.

"Ah Yes, another world, another chance for life." Said a strange man with shortsliver hair sitting crossed leggedon a rock his clothes appered to be that of a fancy noble mans and his features where very feminine in appearance.

Tifa back away from shock of themans suddenappearance she knew hewasn't thier before."Who are you where you come form?" Every stood in a fighting stance prepare to face this new twist.

"Well well everyone a little touchy aren't they? All I wanted to say is that maybe if we went to another world we could find the one who can save your home." replied the Man with a sly smile, hequickly stoodto his feet and turns away form them keeping his melovent smile on his face,"Oh well, if you rather have your world die I'll be on my way."

"Talk! Who and what you want do you know how to save our planet?" Vincent said standing in front of him with his arms crossed Vincent stared at the strange man with a cold glare.

"As you wish" He quickly Turns to the others and replys, "I am Fate and I know a wayto save your planet, what we need is the Lady of Light only she can healdieing worldsbut, the problemshe on another world which I have no access to so,I need you to help me." Fatepoints toSephiroth with a wicked smile,"You Sephiroth have already been to the world I speak of,would you like to see your sweet Angel again?"

"What?...I can see Amber again?" Sephiroth replied in shocked turning towardsthe strange man named Fate a same gittler of hidden hope light his eyes.

**In the Real World:**

For Amber Rae, this morning was the same as all the others, She aroused at six a.m. in her one bedroom apartment. She did her usual morning tasks,Shower, get dressed in her array of Tee shirts and jeans,eat breakfast,and when she had her secound cup of coffie went strait to her living room/office and went straitto work on her Manga, Dark, The One Winged Angel. However, on this morning she found herself doing something diffrent, surfing on the net looking for info for her next chapter she came apond a strange new site called the F.F. Chat Room.

The Grafics on the site looked fairly normal to Amber, she figured it was a love seeking type of Chat Room and laughed at herself that people would actually go to such silly things. Normaly She would Click off such site but Amber felt so intreged she felt like playing around. So she clicked the Register button and filled in her appication and profile.  
It was pretty simple it ask for a username, she chose, **_Angel 25_** and her E-mail, age and sex andthat was it. However, She paused when it came to, "What your looking for?" boxshe figuredwhoever was filling this out was to put thier hope and dreams of what they wanted in a person, so as a joke Amber put in this ad.

**_Wanted:_ A young man aged20-35 with Silver hair and Aqua Green eyesabout 6' 1". I been searching for you since I first saw you at the age of 15.I deeplylovedyou, and missed you since youdissappearedform my life.Write to me,my One Winged Angel... I missed you. **

Amber wrote this ad base on a video game charater named Sephiroth, she did reallylove him, and she thought back about the dreams she hadsince she was fifteenbut stopped since she turned 20. Then reading it over againAmber felt shameful that she lusting after a video game characterafter looking at the post for awhile for a long timesheall the sudden felt like she should back out at the last moment.

**Between Worlds The Voices of our FF Characters:  
(Fate:I Found her the Gate Keeper to another world.)  
(Cloud:Now what?)  
(Fate:Sephiroth...I need you to make contact with her just place your hand on my shoulder.)  
(Sephiroth:...Fine...Touches Ftaes Shoulder HUh? Wait Amber? It really her I can see her..)  
(Tifa:What are the odds that Sephiroth Girlfriend is also the gate Kepper of the other world?)  
(Cloud& Vincent:...)  
(Fate:In a moment we'll make contact...it sort of hard to do through a computer)  
(Sephiroth:Hurry it up I want to talk to her.)  
(Fate:Alright but I must act fast I think she starting to break the connection I better graps on to it before it closes)**

SuddenlyAmber computer went haywire and sent the post on it own, "Hey wait I didn't want to do that!"withthat a replied came to her screen.

**_Fate to Angel25:  
_Hee hee that what you get for playing around.  
****Your Post has been sent wether or wether not you where playing games.  
For I Fate is fickle you see.**

Amber read this and cursed to herself 'great' she thought I probably have a virus now. She quicklyclosed the programandstarted up hervirus protection program. Ten min later, it said it was all clear and Ambersighed thinking she was gladthier was no damagetill she got a strange window poping up on her computer.

**_OneWingedAngel to Angel25:  
_Hello Angel25 I've been waiting for you...it been many 13 years since we became connected and I can only think of you...Your Dear Sephiroth, was wait till Fate connect just here...**

Amber paused long and hard at this she couldn't believe that she got an answer this quick or that someone was playing with her. Her first reaction was to click it off and forget the whole thing but then another message typed across the screen:

**_OneWingedAngel_:  
Your going to leave me? Why? We haven't see each other for years.**

Amber had a sudden creepy feeling come over her all the sudden memories of a forbiding past flood her head of a man she once knew as her one winged angel suddenyl a urge to answer come over her and she replied:

**_Angel25:  
_Who are you?**

**_OneWingedAngel:  
_You know me sweetheart...I'm Sephiroth...the one winged Angel...haven't seen you in years I really miss you...excepally on those cold nights...hee hee**

Amber felt a cold chill down her back something told her that he was telling the truth but, the memories of such things where so faded like a dream it couldn't of been real or was it...then Amber thoughts came to the screen again she desided to test something that was starting to bug her about this she knew that her Sephiroth if he was real would not lie to her dipite his past histroy.

**_Angel25:  
_If you are really him then where have you been? And where did you get a computer?**

Thier was no pause for his answer came as thought he were right their talking to her it appeared way to quick for him to type it and thier was on way he could of read what she was writing before she sent it.

**_OneWingedAngel:  
_Hahahahaha you always been a suspisious little girl yet a curious one too...hahaha it answer your questions I'm on my home world it been thier for the last few years since we parted and as for the secound question I'm not on a computer I'm talking to you through my mind.**

**_Angel25:  
_What? Okay I'll play how are you do such a thing?**

**_OneWingedAngel:  
_Fate has brought us together my love, and it can bring us closer than you can dream about**

Amber pause long and hard she punder on this she was sure it this was really happing of some curel joke,which not falling for at the least, or this person was crazy. Suddenly The words typed slowly across the screen which brought Amber to the edge of her seat.

**_OneWingedAngel:  
_Would you like to see me again?**

Amber paused and thought long and hard she was confused and sort of scared she had no idea what to do.

**Meanwhile in the Final Fanasty world:**

Cloud stared at Sephiroth who had his hand on the mysterious fate shoulder "Well will she open the gates or what?"

Fate turn his head to Cloud and replied "No we need both to open the gates but one gate keeper had enought power to bring on person on to her world."

"Then why can't it be Cloud?" Red XIII question Fate with a cold stare that he kept up since he appeared.

"Because my furry friend the Gate Keeper made a connection to Sephiroth a long time ago it will be easier to send him through the portal world than you or mr cloud here." Fate replied with equal coldness he knew Red instincts distrusted him and secretly he knew the beast had good reason to."And even then it harder when the Gate Kepper don't even know that thier guarding a gate so that why I created a false Website to open the minds of the Gate Keepers

"So we have to rely on Sephiroth?" Tifa uttered holding back a tiny giggle of the thought of Sephiroth as a hero and Cloud acting like a small child who just lost his toy to a bully.

"Arggg," shouted Cloud with arrgoants "Sephiroth you better not try anything or I'll..."

"You what Strife? Apparently once I'm on the other side you can't do anything about it." Sephiroth replied with great annoyance yet and hidden smile on his face.

"Then I'll kill you now!" Cloud shouted grabbing the hilt of his Buster sword but was stopped by Vincent's hand that swing in front of him.

"If you act rash now my friend we will never save our home do not worry once Sephiroth is on the other side, he will do his job and find the other gate keeper and I will be their to handel it all." Vincent replied with confidance.

"That raises another question Fate why is Vincent chosen to go too?" Red XIII asked with deep suspision.

"That is because although I have not been able to go into the other world thier seems to be a connection to you through a Video game called Final Fantasy through my years of searching the Internet I find that Our friend Vincent here is a very popular character." Fate replied grimly but before anyother questions where asked he said to Sephiroth, "Any luck with the woman?"

"Be patiant Amber has always been the catious type when it comes to certian thing." Sephiroth mutter to Fate throught his teeth he was starting to get pissed at everyone around him.

"Find just remember once your on the other side no screwing around and having fun with your woman get strait to work to find the other then I give you the info what to do next." Fate replied with utter irrtation cursing in his mind the his power limition.

"Yeah yeah what ever." Sephiroth muttered under his breath focesing back onto Amber worlds.

Back on the **Real World;** Amber finally replied to the mystrious mans questions.

**_Angel25:  
_How are you going to do that?**

**Sephiroth and Fate Voicesin the Between Worlds:  
(Fate Hidden: Finally where getting somewhere now all she has to do is open the gates)  
(Sephiroth:How she suppose to do that)  
(Fate:Well do you remember how she did ti last time)  
(Sephiroth:Sort of it mostly a blurr after the battle with cloud I heard her voice calling to me and then next thing I knew I was in her world in her room)  
(Fate:reading the memories in his mindHummm didn't take her long to get you to bed huh)  
(Sephiroth:What hey stop that or I'll kill you for reading MY Mind)  
(Fate:All right all then I guess I have to take it from here tell her to write down like a story and then her mind will be open to us and I can send you to her world)  
(Sephiroth:Hahaha this is going to be intresting I know how that womans mind works)  
(A extra voice heard the converstion and knew that he must act fast to reveal the truth of Fate Figuring that he should get through to the the end closestto Fate. Hefigured tobetter go for the other end of the connection.)**

**Real World: **

_OneWingedAngel:  
_You have to write it just write a story of what will happen.

Amber found herself at the edge of laughter when she read this.

**_Angel25:  
_Is this some kind of joke?**

**_OneWingedAngel:  
_Please you done it before you wrote out our love tale but now you have the power to bring it to life...don't you want me?**

"Fine," Amber said to herself She open a word pad fialed and started to type her story dwn she did not understand why she was doing it but in a back of her mind she did sidden;y got the inspartion to write a FanFiction story as wrote suddenly she got another message from another person.

**_From: GuardianoftheLadyofLight to Angel25:  
_Stop! You mustn't do as they say your world willbe in danger please you don't ,I have little time to tell you but their are forces beyond your imangation that are trying to use you so they can getcloser to apower that hidden within you world. Pleaserethink you actions. **

Amber read this message and laughed it made it sound that if she do this that Sephiroth would really appear in front of her. She was starting to think that maybe what she really stumbled on was a highly advanced RPG game, if that was the case Amber wished they said so sooner she was willing to play a RPG game and she wouldn't been so rude. Amber shrugged off with that last commment and with a fire of writing began to type.

**FF World** a warphole suddenly opens within the sky.

Fate turned to Sephiroth with a big smile and said "The gate is open the path is set go! And be warn I can watch everything you do and take you back if you don't follow the plan."

"Right Right I'm off...see yay Cloud be ready to fight me when this is all over with." Sephiroth jump into the sky into warphole.

"Yeah I'll be ready!" Cloud shouted up as the gate closed.

Fate turned to the other and said to them "I must be off for now I snsed some interfearances I must handel myself, but be assured when Sephiroth pulls through I will return to help you get to the other world." Fate dissappeared

"Should we trust him." Tifa said out loud watching Fate dissappering into the sudden fog.

"No but what choice we have?" Cloud replied annoyed putting his hand on his hips the thought of Relying on Sephiroth sickened him.

Tifa turns to Cloud and sighs and replys "I ment Fate, Cloud, should we trust him?"

"HUh? Why you say that?" Cloud says turning to her with confusion on his face.

Tifa thought for a moment but shook her head and said "No it nothing lets get back to Cid place okay cloud?"

Cloud nod his head "Yes, we must get the Highwind up and running I have a feeling we'll need it lets join the others."

Clouds group runs off down the barren road toward what was use to be Rocket Town. As Fate used his powers to switch to the Between world diemtion to find a certian tratior.

**Between worlds:**

"I know your here Guardian and you can't hide form me for protect you Lady of Light, or to get revenge of what I did in your world" Fate utter looking around the strange area of space.

Guradian a familar face from Final Fantasy 8 hid himself among the mess of the lost in the dimetions, he traveled from his lost home world to find a way to stop Fate evil plans and save the fabled Lady of Light before it was too late. He gripped tightly his familar Gunbalde what he really wanted to do is stop Fate right thier and then but he knew he was unable to do such a thing at his present conditon his deep womb form the last battle with Fate caused him enought hardship as it. Luckly he was able to capture and important item from Fate though a Dimention Key that open closed world to others.

"Are surprised Guardian? That though you have my key I can still travel to other worlds?" Fate replied with a snarel on his face "It is ture I can still travel gates that are alrady open to me but That key you have is my key to open close gates with out the Guardians Knowing my entry. If you hadn't stole it form me, I wouldn't have to go through the troubles of finding the Gate Keepers and forsing them to open the gates, but no madder I will have my way no madder what. And you can't find the gate on your own to stop it, you where lucky to get through with my powers to warn her but it was in vain Ftae was against you." Fate smile wickedly and turns partly to walk away, "This works better in my favor, I just leave you now to wander alone in this place with no hope but a key, but be warn when I do find you, you'll join your friends in my prison of souls." Fate fully turns and dissappears leaving Guardian to wander amislessly in the between dimention.

"Your wrong Fate" Guardian said coming out of his hiding spot, "You will not win, I'm sure you get caught some time or better yet I find you myself and destory you."

**Real world:**

Amber was typing away of her short story with a firey passion that made her heart race and a wicked smile grow across her face. She always enjoyed wring Fanfictions and this was no exception.

It was the middle of the morning while I was at my computer type down a small tale, of my dream that my dear Sephy became real... It was a dream like no other that I will tell I was sitting in my chair all alone thinking what would be like if I was not alone. That the man I love so dear was actually here in my arms alone. I dreamed of him of showering in my shower this morning after a sweet long night, with his long Sliver hair all wet and in his face and a strong beautiful body wet and sweaky clean. And to have thoses beautiful green eyes look at me when I dared to sneek a peek.

Suddenly, Amber jumped for she heard her shower suddenly began to start and steam was coming from the door Amber stood from her chair and slowly walked over to it she could hear the water definaly running the door was shut but not locked even though Amber was scared out of her wits she open the door and notice someone was in the shower stall but with the door steamed she cloud not see who was in it. Amber grabbed a mop that was near by which she felt in thier that morn and prepared herself for the invader. She move towards the door and open it steam cleared the room and their stood Sephy compleatly nude leaning agaisnt the shower wall looking strait at Amber with a wicked grin.

"So you dared a peek?" he said wickly as he reached and turned off the shower "I'm not surprised you always had a wicked mind about things but did you really have to do it this way?

Amber stared for a moment at the beautiful nude man in front of her in aww but then coming to her senses she screamed a a high piched scream and passed out on to the floor and everything went black. Before she fell to the floor Sephiroth move with blinding speed to catch her in his arms. He held limp body in his arm close to him looking down at her pale sweet feature face surrounded in dark brown rinlet curls and holding her selvet figure to him he felt his body go wild for her once again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Amber slowly woke up with a big pounding headace, slowly rising to a sitting position she quickly noticed that she was in her own room on her queen sized bed. A cold wet cloth fell on to her lap she figured she must of been carried to her room and taken care of when she blacked out but who? Amber groaned placing the palm of her hand over her eyes then pushing back her curly bangs she looked around the room"Oh what happened?".

"You passed out..." said a very male handsome voice of Sephiroth's. Amber quickly turned to him and saw him standing over by her bedroom door she quickly noted that he found himself a bath towel, and wrapped dangerly low around his waist. Amber turned her head away form him and coughed which what she always dose with such "dangerous" situwations. Without looking back she asked him,"Are you really"

"Yes, I am here I'm real." Sephiroth replied before she finished her question with a wicked grin he did not move for his stop next to the door.

Amber forced herself to look at him, his long Sliver hair still wet from the shower was covering his beautiful face but she saw his aqua green eyes falsh a slight wickedness and familarty about him. It was with out a doubt he was real and not a figment of imagantion but a question went through her mind was why she felt that this wasn't the first meeting that they have met before this troubled and perplexed her very much.

Her eyes talveled down this brod shoulders and trim waist but then forced herself to look away muttering "Oh my...what...how...?" She covered her face from her blushing and shook her head in utter confusion of what was going on.

"Don't ask question Amber, I'm here that all that madders right?" suddenly Sephiroth moved closer towrds her. Amber heard his movement she instinctively shift her wight across the bed and her heart started to beat faster and her body was felt a sudden warmth within her.

'Oh dear what should I do...' Amber thought to herself the blushing hasn't stop for a moment 'He's coming closer what if he want to...glup' Sephy was nearly on top of her she knew what he was trying to do this seem familar to her yet faded like a distant dream, though personaly Amber felt excited, she still was confused and wasn't really ready for this kind of thing.

"Sephiroth please, no, I'm still all confused about this I don't know what going on I just fully realized that you where real and that taking all my sanity to understand." Amber said to him suddenly.

**Between World:**

**(Fate:Sephiroth remeber your mission find the other Gate Keeper)  
(Sephiroth:Answered in his mind answer Fate Or you do what you have no power here)  
(Fate: On the contary Sephy...now that I have your girlfriend connection I can easliy destory her. he replied with a melovolant voice)  
(Sephiroth:What? You wouldn't)  
(Fate:I would Sephiroth now get to work!)**

**Real World:**

Sephiroth paused and frown grew on his face at the sudden news in his mind battle he looked at Amber who appered frighten of him as well as unknowing of the danger she was in. He lowered his head and sighed "Damn that Fate!" he shouted to himself he suddenly realized he been tricked. He realized that Fate was up to something he would cause he himsefl had been down this path. Looking up at Amber he decided not to go near her or warn her of any danger that may come her way standing full height he backed away from Amber and said "I'm sorry, this must be overwhelming for you" He looked into her eye the show sings of confusion, familarty and forgetfulness he realized that her memories where earsed about thier time together just as his was but she had forgotten more. "You don't remeber me from five years ago?" He asked quitely.

Amber shook her head and replied "No I do not I'm sorry, to me up till now all you where was a dream and a character of a video game to me."

Sephy paused then crossing his arms a question started to flow through his head about Fate, and about why Amber and him where separted and lost thier memories five years ago what happened?

Then a sudden memory flashed through his head; He saw a beautiful woman in a pure bright light speaking to him "I'm sorry Sephiroth but we must end this...we come form to diffrent worlds."

But the memory dissappeared as quickly as it appeared and it left Sephiroth confused and he questioned himself was this woman the cause of him and Ambers forgotten past. BUt his mind dropped the subject when he felt a cold chill over his body that reminded him that he was almost stark naked. He quickly dashed around the room looked in both the bathroom and anywhere else and he could think of. Amber wondering what he was doing followed him but was afriad to ask what he was looking for. Sephiroth suddenly stopped and sighed his clothes where compleatly gone thanks to Ms. Amber. Then he turned to her and asked with a goofy smile, "Do you have anything I could wear"

"Huh?" Amber replied with confusion looking up at him he stood close to her his height towering over hers she felt a great sensation over him and felt the urge to just holfd him close to her but Amber fought against her feelings sothing told her that if they did come together it could never be.

Sephiroth ran his fingers through his hair and had a sweet loving smile on his face, "Well you where the one who brought me here without my clothes..." he said sternly but yet kept his smile. "and apprently Ilost them for good andunless you want me run around naked..."

Amber jumped all the sudden she got the hint of what he was heading a "Uh oh yes right you need clothes can't have you run around naked oh no..." Amber turned but stoped and thought then turns back to him in a small cricle " Uh... can you wait here don't move or touch anything I don't think I have anything for yay but I see if i can borrow form the neghibors." Amber replied running out of the room in a quick dash and into the hallways of the apartments.

"OOOkay" Sephiroth replied standing thier he placed his hands on his hips and laughed to himself he always knew Amber was a little silly about things but yet sauch a sweet thing "A Light to the world". Sephiroth felt a chill in his body but not cause he was cold but of his thought "A light to the world"? Why dose that give him sudden chills? Or created Questions in his mind? Sephiroth knew he had to find the other gate Keeper but something told him that he need to do some digging of his own about Fate and this Lady Of Light before anything he had to or Amber life could be at stake.

Amber pased down the hall in a quick dash she had no idea what to do she could go to someone and ask for cloth then poeple would get suspious and she didn't want rumors about her starting up within the apartment building. Deep in thoughtshe didn't realized her best friend and next door nieghbor Dove opend the door.

Amber nearly jumped out of her skin when Dove call out to her"Hey what going on with you today I heard you scream and now you run throught the hall like a mainaic..."

Amber Pauses not sure how to answer her question, "Dove? Errr...ahhh...what you mean"

Dove, knew by the way Amber was acting goofy like that something was up in some crazy way, "What up Amber? what your hiding?"

"ME hiding I'm hiding nothing hee hee..." Amber lied with a chezzy smile.

Dove stared coldly at her and and said "Uh huh"

Amber knew she was caught thier was no hiding anything from Dove, but she knew if she told Dove what happen she think she was crazy so she desided to try and go around the story. So she quickly uttered to Dove with great nervousness "Huh, you would happen to have any clothes that would fix a thin well built 6' 1" foot man would you?"

"What?" Dove replied nearly tipping over her door way with the sudden strange question her eyes widen and was starting to rethink about single Amber's Social life.

"It not what you think!" Amber suddenly starting to deny any of Doves thoughts but then caves in and sighs and says "I guess the jig is up"

Later on in Ambers apartment "I'm so glad you had some clothes." Amber said with a cup of coffie in hand and her head on the table.

Dove looks around at with a deep intrest of what going on then turns to Amber with deep consern and said "Are you okay?"

"NO! I was wondering what I done?" Amber replied with a groan not moving form her spot on the table she was tired out from all her fretting and worrying.

"Yeah what did you do? And do I get myslef one?" Dove replied leaning backwards to the partly open door which showed Sephy finishing putting on his clothes, he was buttoning a crisp white shirt over his mucular body. "Dose he have a brother?"

Amber raised her head in gasped in shock "Dove!..." Amber was about to aruge with her but seeing Juno was serious she sighed and replied "Oh whatever I found this site called F.F. Chat Room" Amber rested her head in her hands.

"Oh so what your going to do with him?" Dove asked taking a mental note about the site she believe that she must investagate and maybe draw out her own man.

"I don't know..." Amber moaned this was all frustranting to her she wished to fall asleep and forget all that happened. 'You Mean just like before?' said an inner voice in her head.

"Huh?" Amber raised her head Dove did you say something?" Amber questioned outloud.

"No..." Dove replied with a sigh she wasn't really paying any attention to her her eye keep facing the other room.

Amber realized she was watching Sephiroth, like a hawk and something inside her wanted her to back off, "Dove!" Amber said outloud then covered her mouth when realized she raised her voice.

"What?" Dove said in shock turning her head to Amber in surprise "You Know Amber you acting weird about this whole thing I think you sould be blessed that you have..."

Dove paused when Sephiroth came out of the room fully dressed Dove, took a sip of her coffie but she already had it in her mind that she wanted to find out more about this a little private investagating. "Well I have to go now...bye Amber see you later..." Dove got up and dashed out Ambers apartment without shuttting the door and as Amber noticed with one of her coffie mugs.

Amber sighed and muttered to herself, "Well she sure left in a hurry...and she took another one of my coffie mugs"

Sephy looked over at the door he moved over to it and shut it quitely then turned to Amber and smiled "Maybe she has a date with Fate?" he teased.

"HUH?" Amber replied looking at Sephy he looked at her then Amber smiled and replied "Yeah your right"

"Can I have a Cup?" He said to her sitting down next to Amber.

Amber smiled again and replied "Yeah sure." grabs a nearby cup and pours Sephiroth some coffie.


End file.
